fongcofandomcom-20200215-history
Vizize
Background Vizize was a wunderkind- in his early 50s he was channeling energy with the same repute as any of the court casters of Ammathtar, his affinity for casting seemingly being born of his own natural curiosity and attunement with the unseen forces of the guiding deities. Unfortunately, not everyone saw this as a blessing. His parents, coming from a proud lineage of elven warriors, rebuked his natural talents and scornfully tried to force him into a life of combat training and spartan living conditions in an attempt to curb his interest in the spiritual arts. Vizize's childhood was frought with beatings and anger from his kin. He slowly became hateful and wretched, spending his alone hours venturing into the woods and torturing critters to relieve the pent up rage he felt, unable to express his emotions towards his family. He knew one day he would show them- that he was not a "scrawny useless hextoad", but a strong and willful force to be reckoned with. Fortune smiled upon Vizize one evening, as he was exploring the woodlands for rabbits to skin alive. He happened upon Elwyr, the queen of Ammathar, as she was enjoying a pleasurable walk through the trees as the sun cast them with an amber hue, followed by a small personal guard. It was common knowledge that the queen of the Gray Elves was immortal, and as she knelt to greet the seemingly innocuous young elf boy, Vizize could see the source of her great power; a thrumming of the weave buzzed in his ears as her breast lowered to his eye level, and he saw the raw power beating inside her heart. With a cruel grin, he pushed his hand into her chest, his skin erupting with necrotic energy allowing him to force his way into her ribcage with ease. He pulled her heart out, and as her guard moved in on him he callously flicked his wrist, using his newfound source of power to slay them where they stood. Channeling his energy into the corpses of the elves around him, he raised them back up to do his bidding. Weaving his energy around their armor, he crafted a suit of his own, aswell as a wicked black scythe. Vizize used his newfound powers to promptly slaughter his family, and all that stood in his way. He ruled Ammathtar for a mere 5 years, before adventurers had the final say in his cruel tirade. A rebellion saw his throne taken from him, and as all good stories go, the forces of good triumphed over the forces of evil and he was stripped of the power he had stolen from they Gray queen. A quick death seemed too easy for someone who had taken so much from Ammathtar, so the same mages who were his undoing summoned up a portal to a bitter, icy plane and cast Vizize into exile. There he has been sealed for a time even unknown to him, as the same chill of death that brought him into power slowly brings him low. The Gray Queen and the Usuper - An ancient Elven sonet //A tale is whispered from times long ago //Of ruinious magic and blood-blackened scythe //Where a vengeful young elf brought a noble queen low //And with the power of undeath returned her to life - //The queens royal magic, he ripped from her soul //His dark invocation made him more than mortal //But her people rebelled //And the tyrant was felled //Frozen in time beyond a black, icy portal - //on cold winter nights //under extinguished lights //a murmur may be heard upon a chill breeze //the nightmarish child //returns from the wild //the necromancer, Vizize -Category:Players